First Kiss
by was-an-angel
Summary: Nine yearold Sophie seeks advice after recieving her first kiss. Oneshot


**AN: **This is my first story in over a year. I'm still recovering from writer's block, so I hope that this wouldn't be too bad. Reviews are deeply appreciated. Ü

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

**First Kiss**

When Sophie entered the house, she knew right away that she wouldn't be alone, not that her parents and her brothers would ever allow her to be home alone. She went inside and heard voices from the kitchen. She recognized them easily, just because she got so used to it over the years. She threw her backpack on the floor and dragged herself in the kitchen, slightly annoyed because she didn't want to talk to anybody after her somewhat 'traumatic' experience hours earlier.

"Hey Sophie! I didn't know you were home." Taylor, in her usual energetic tone, greeted her as she walked inside the kitchen.

"Hey… how'd you get home anyway? I thought Seth was picking you up?" Ryan asked as Sophie sat down in front of him by the counter.

"He did… he just dropped me off. I think he forgot something in his office." Sophie said as she buried her face in her arms.

Ryan and Taylor looked at each other and sensed that something was not right. Usually when Sophie gets home, everyone feels her energy and perkiness. She would narrate everything that happened to her during that day, from the moment she stepped inside her school until she stepped back inside their house. But now, seeing her so quiet seems… weird.

"Sophie, honey… is something wrong?" Taylor finally asked, gently.

"Are you feeling sick?" Ryan asked as well.

Sophie raised her head from her arms and stared at the two of them for a brief moment. This worried Taylor and Ryan more.

Finally, Sophie spoke up. "How was your first kiss together? I mean… how'd it happen?"

Taylor's eyes widened and Ryan's brows furrowed as they heard this.

"Oh God…" Ryan mumbled as he stared at Sophie. "Did you kiss someone today?"

Sophie gave him a pleading look. "Please just answer my question."

Ryan and Taylor looked at each other, both waiting for the other to recount that event to a nine year-old kid. Taylor finally gave in and told the story to Sophie.

"Well…" she started. "… it was very unexpected, at least for me because it happened for a very complicated reason."

"Why was it complicated?" Sophie asked. Taylor hesitated for a moment because she knew her failed marriage wasn't a good subject to discuss. Ryan sensed this and told her it was okay to go on.

Taylor sighed. "I got married to someone…"

"To a Frenchman who doesn't bathe…" Ryan interrupted. Taylor swatted his arm.

"You're married?!?! How come you're dating my brother??" Sophie's eyes widened as she grew more interested and confused at the people in front of her.

"I'm divorced, don't worry… and your brother here, made it all happen." Taylor said with a smile, while motioning towards Ryan.

Sophie's brows furrowed. "I don't get it… did you punch Taylor's husband?" she asked Ryan innocently.

Ryan let out a laugh. "No… Taylor asked me to pretend to be her lover so that the lawyer would grant her a divorce… and what did Seth tell you about me punching people?"

Sophie giggled. "He just told me you used to punch boys to get a girl's attention… anyway, so what happened next?"

"Well…" Taylor started. "The lawyer won't believe that Ryan's my lover and he won't grant my divorce… So, just as I was about to give up on the fight, Ryan saved me by kissing me in front of the lawyer. He believed us right away."

"Really?? That was so sweet..." Sophie cooed.

"Okay… okay… enough about that." Ryan interrupted. "What happened to you earlier?" he asked in a serious but concerned tone.

Sophie immediately grew quiet after hearing his question. Taylor and Ryan sensed that Sophie was nervous.

"Sweetie, it's okay… you can tell us anything." Taylor told her.

"Yeah… and I promise not to tell the parents." Ryan added.

Sophie's nervousness seemed to lessen after hearing this. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Um… I kissed a boy… or he kissed me… I don't know…" Sophie attempted to explain.

"Who was the boy?" Taylor asked.

"His name's Dean… we have almost all the same classes, and he sometimes sits with us for lunch, and he always gets straight A's that's why he sometimes tutors me in Math." Sophie almost rambled.

"Well… glad to know he's smart and he's nice to you." Ryan said, feeling relieved.

"So, how did it happen?" Taylor asked. The look of nervousness came back to Sophie's face.

"Um… we were waiting for our rides home so we decided to just hang out. So, we were laughing because of this joke he told me and then suddenly he just leaned in and kissed me. And stupid me… after it happened, I told him Seth's already there and I ran away." Sophie, out of frustration, buried her face in her arms. However, Taylor and Ryan found this quite amusing and were chuckling slightly.

Sophie heard this and looked up to the two of them, glaring. "How is this funny??"

"It's actually more of cute." Taylor said, still amused.

"How is it cute?? It was embarrassing!"

"Sweetie… all first kisses are embarrassing, especially when you're a kid." Taylor comforted her.

"Yeah… I'd have to agree." Ryan added. "I even remember throwing up because I was afraid I might get cooties."

Taylor and Sophie looked at Ryan weirdly, as if he'd grown another head.

"Eeew… thanks for making me feel better." Sophie said sarcastically.

Ryan just smiled at her. "Don't worry… you'll be fine. In ten years, you'll find this experience amusing too." Sophie glared at him.

"Well… it is true, sweetie." Taylor reassured her. "Maybe he'll even forget about it… unless he really likes you."

Sophie grew interested in this. "Do you think he likes me? I mean… why would he do that if he doesn't like me?"

Ryan eyed his sister carefully. "Do _you _like him?" Sophie just stayed silent, having been caught off-guard.

"Oh my God!" Taylor exclaimed. "You _do_ like him!"

"I do not!" Sophie tried to deny it, but failed miserably.

"Oh sweetie… yes you do. That's why you're so nervous."

"I do? Oh no… what am I gonna do?" Sophie said, frustrated and confused.

Before any of them could speak, Seth entered the kitchen, holding two bags of what looked like take-out.

"Hey people… I brought gifts..." he said as he placed the bags on the counter. "So, what's the discussion all about?"

The three of them looked at each other, knowing that their conversation would only stay among them.

"Nothing." They said in unison. Seth knew something was up, but decided to ask Sophie later. He knew that if he let her win on their video games, she would give in and tell him.

Just to be safe, Sophie turned the question on to Seth.

"Seth? How was your first kiss? How was it like?" she asked.

Seth smiled at his sister. "Well… it was with Summer during fifth grade after she read the mermaid poem to class…"

"Seth, I'm not slow." Sophie interrupted him. "I know very well that Summer only noticed you during high school." Taylor and Ryan laughed at this, while Seth stared at his sister dumbfounded.

"Well…" Seth started. "Who knew my sister isn't too innocent after all?"


End file.
